dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Godccolo
There are also stubs, where you can help us out by expanding them by inserting more information in these shorter-than-usual articles. Dragon Universe Wiki aspires to be a reliable source for all Dragon Ball fans to read and draw information from, and as such, fan-created continuity and fan fiction are not allowed within our articles. All in-universe material must be attributable to a reliable, published source. Do not remove talkpage posts and forum comments, including your own, as they are part of the public record. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. We hope you enjoy editing here and being an editor! If you have any questions, see the , add a question to the support board or visit our . Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LastationLover5000 (talk) 20:19, August 15, 2016 (UTC) |} Hello Thank you for your contributions. We appreciate any contributions you give us. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 04:51, August 16, 2016 (UTC) :Let me confirm the term with our translator, sorry for undoing your edit. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 16:43, August 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Tenka'ichi Budokai? Okay but from my understanding, it should be Tenka'ichi Budokai because it's to distinguish they're different words like Zen'o and Kinto'un Godccolo (talk) 16:45, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :Of course, we considered this case. For the whole word, someone without knowledge of kanji '''reading' could mess up how to read and think the syllables are: "ten / kai / chi" instead of actually "ten / ka / ichi". Thus, some sites inserted a punctuation in there, "Tenka-ichi" or "Tenka'ichi" to avoid confusing. This also applied to "Kame Sen'nin" or "Kinto'un". However, these not obligatory in the manual of style. As how we read them doesn't affect their meanings and I also suppose we all acknowledged the term, I left the words without any apostrophes. :For the ones has syllabic "n" (like "Zen'ō"), first off, since each Japanese could render different meanings in the situations with and without apostrophe. Second, the system, which I prefered to set style, forces an apostrophe after and before vowels and y''. I hope you got this. --'Sulina' (Talk) 17:32, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Movie 19 I noticed you added something to Mai's page from the RoF director's cut. Do you perhaps have it subbed anywhere? I've been looking for it but can't manage to find it.—Mina Țepeș 21:36, September 1, 2016 (UTC) I found the second part of the cut subbed here. Godccolo (talk) 23:49, September 1, 2016 (UTC) : Thanks!—Mina Țepeș 00:29, September 2, 2016 (UTC) re: DBZ The Movie When premiered, the movie as well as all promotional materials for it was officially and simply titled "''Dragon Ball Z." The sub-title "Return My Gohan!!" never appeared in the movie itself and was not included as part of the movie's title in most Japanese media. However, the Daizenshū 6 released many years later did the change with a result of the current title we used. It's only a little bit confusing. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 18:52, October 10, 2016 (UTC)